Jutsu Terlarang (?)
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: Ternyata efek samping 'Jutsu Terlarang' ini se-begini kuatnya. Jadi, aku sarankan kalian jangan menggunakannya ya. Itu akan sangat berbahaya bisa menyebabkan kontroversi hati, gagal jantung, bahkan bisa menyebabkan kematian. Memangnya Jutsu apa sih? Yuuk lihat sama-sama :D Oneshot / semi-canon / Family / Humor garing. Happy Reading Minna :D


**Jutsu Terlarang (?)**

**Disclamer **:_Naruto _by Masashi Kishimoto

_Jutsu Terlarang (?)_by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa

**Character** : Uzumaki Naruto's Family

**Genre** :Family / Humor

**Rate :**T

**Warning** : OOC (mungkin atau sangat), typo or miss typo yang bertebaran, semi-canon, Humor garing, dan sebangsanya. Maaf kalo dua kali flashback, tapi kalo ga gitu ga akan nyambung ceritanya, jadi mohon di maklumi ya.

**Summary** :Ternyata efek samping 'Jutsu Terlarang' ini se-begini kuatnya. Jadi, aku sarankan kalian jangan menggunakannya ya. Itu akan sangat berbahaya bisa menyebabkan kontroversi hati, gagal jantung, bahkan bisa menyebabkan kematian. Memangnya Jutsu apa sih? Yuuk lihat sama-sama :D

**A/N** : inspirited episode 682. Maaf ya ga menceritakan detailnya seperti fic-ku yang lalu karena akan sangat panjang ceritanya. Dan ada sepenggal cerita Naruto versi teks dari fanpage sosmed yang kumasukkan, semoga kalian suka.

**Hope you like this. :D**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading…..**

.

.

.

Tingtong….. Tingtong…

"Hari ini pelajarannya anak baik dan langsung pulang kerumah."Ucap Aburame Shino-sensei pada murid-muridnya yang sudah mulai tidak mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Yeaah!Akhirnya selesai juga!" Seru sang anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dengan dua guratan tipis di kedua pipinya –Boruto Uzumaki – sambil menyambar tas miliknya.

"Boruto!Ingat kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu yang untuk hari tugasmu harus sudah ada di mejaku." Ucap Shino

"Tapi, Shino-sensei…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi atau kau ingin menerima hukuman yang lebih berat hm?"Ancam Shino pada muridnya satu ini.

'Glek'

"Ba, baik Sensei!"Ucap Boruto tidak, kalau mendapat hukuman darinya yaitu membersihkan kandang serangga-serangga miliknya yang banyaknya minta itu juga Boruto mendapat hukuman itu, belum juga selesai dirinya sudah pingsan duluan. (Kalian bisa bayangkan kan? :3)

"Baiklah!Sekian dari saya, kalian boleh pulang."Kata Shino langsung meninggalkan ruangan kelas disusul beberapa murid yang lainnya.

Boruto yang tidak ingin mendapat hukuman seperti waktu lalu itu mau tidak mau harus mengerjakannya –istilahnya masih sayang nyawa –.Di liriknya teman sebangkunya yang memiliki rambut hitam mencuat seperti nanas yang tenang membereskan barang-barang miliknya.

"Shikadai." Panggil Boruto.

"Apa?" Tanya Shikadai.

"Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas Shino-sensei."Ucap Boruto memelas.

"Tumben sekali, biasanya kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu?"Ucap Shikadai meremehkan.

"Kau tidak tau betapa beratnya hukuman Shino-sensei!Aku bisa mati nanti kalau kena hukuman dia lagi."Ucap Boruto sambil mengingat hukumanya saat tidak mengerjakan tugas gurunya itu.

"Ciih, _Mendokusai_." Gerutu Shikadai.

"Oh ayolah aku."Ucap Boruto Nara muda melihat ekspresi temannya satu ini agak tidak tega juga.

"Yaaaah, sebenarnya aku mau saja membantumu tapi karna waktu itu aku meninggalkan latihan gabungan, ibuku sangat marah dan itu sangat menyebalkan Ino datang kerumahku dan bilang kalau aku tidak ikut Ibu-ibu suka sekali marah-marah sih, hoaam?"Gerutu Shikadai sambil menguap.

"Hey! Harusnya aku yang kesal tau! Gara-gara kau dan Chouchou tidak datang berlatih, aku dimarahi abis-abisan oleh ibuku." Ucap anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang –Inojin – yang sudah membawa tas miliknya.

"Sudahlah kalian marah-marah lebih baik kita cepat tidak mau dimarahi lagi oleh bibi Ino."Ucap Chouchou yang langsung menyeret Inojin dan Shikadai.

'Ternyata Chouchou kuat juga ya.'Batin Boruto sambil melihat generasi InoShikaChou itu melangkah pergi keluar kelas.

"Haaah bagaimana ini?Kalau aku tidak mengerjakannya, aku tidak bisa bayangkan hukuman apa yang akan Shino-sensei berikan."Ucap Boruto frustasi sambil mengacak rambut pirang miliknya.

.

.

"Hey, kau tidak pulang?"

"Eh?" Gumam Boruto sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kelas sudah tidak mau pulang?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam dengan kacamata merah yang bertengger manis diwajahnya. Boruto melihatnya hanya termenung, yang dilihatin malah sudah bingung.

"Ke, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, hah?"Ucap Sarada gugup.'Di, dia kenapa menatapku seperti itu sih?SHANNAROOOO!'

"Penyelamat tertangkap!"Ucap Boruto yang langsung mengangkat sebelah tangan Sarada.

"A, apa maksudmu?"Ucap Sarada wajahnya sudah merona tipis, namun Boruto yang dasarnya tidak peka ya tidak itu cukup langka melihat Uchiha merona.

"Kumohon, Sarada. Bantu aku ya?"Ucap Boruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

'Ke, kenapa wajahnya de, dekat sekali denganku! Aaaarrrgggh Shannarooo!'

"Kumohon dengan sangat, kau yang bisa menolongku sekarang."Lanjut Boruto yang tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hyaaaa SHANNAROOOOO!" Seru Sarada yang langsung meninju wajah Boruto dengan tangan lainnya.

'Buagh' Boruto sukses menabrak dinding karena pukulan Sarada yang cukup kuat.

"Iitaaaii-ttebasa!Kenapa memukulku, hah?"Seru Boruto yang merintih kesakitan.

"Yang ada aku bertanya kenapa kau seperti tadi, hah?!"Geram Sarada yang sudah siap untuk memukul Boruto.

"Ma, maafkan aku!"Cicit Boruto yang seperti melihat Shinigami dibelakang yang melihat ekspresi Boruto hanya menghela nafas sejenak.

"Haaah… yang kau mau dariku?"Ucap Sarada melinak namun tetap dingin, tapi bagi Boruto itu terdengar sebagai ucapan terdengar baik bagi Boruto saat ini adalah Sarada mau buruk.

"Begini, bantu aku mengerjakan tugas dari Shino-sensei yang dikumpulkan hari ini."Ucap Boruto sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Oh, yang tentang sejarah perang dunia ke-4?"Tanya Sarada sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Iya, bantu aku ya." Pinta Boruto.

"Baiklah, jangan tunjukkan wajahmu yang seperti tadi padaku atau kau akan tau akibatnya!"Ancam Sarada padanya.

"Baik!"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita ke perpustakaan Konoha kalau ingin cepat mengerjakannya." Saran Sarada sambil mengambil tas miliknya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" Ucap Boruto yang langsung menarik tangan Sarada.

"Tu, tunggu dulu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, dengan strategi Kakashi Hatake dan bantuan dari Sakura Haruno, Dewa chakra berhasil tersegel dengan Chibaku Tensei oleh Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha."

"Eh? Hey? Kenapa malah tertidur?!"Seru Sarada yang saat membaca buku dan melihat orang yang dibantunya malah asik menjelajah mimpi dan tak lupa membuat pulau.

"Boruto-baka!Bangun atau kau akan mendapat pukulan lagi dariku!"Omel Sarada sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Boruto dengan kencang.

"Ukkh kepalaku pusing-ttebasa."

"Salah sendiri tertidur disaat aku mencoba merangkumnya!"

"Tapi rangkumannya panjang sekali-ttebasa!Aku seperti di dongengkan olehmu."Keluh Boruto sambil memijit pelan keningnya.

"Sudahlah jangan mengeluh!Kau ini seperti perempuan saja!"Ucap Sarada dingin.

"Urusaii!"

"Sudah kau tulis belum tadi yang kukatakan?"Ucap Sarada mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku sejarah yang dia baca.

"Tadi apa yang kau katakan?"

"Dasar Boruto-Dobe!" Keluh Sarada masih tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku yang dipegangnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Teme?"Seru Boruto kesal.

"Baka-Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Aaargggh dasar Uchiha Es menyebalkan! Kalau kau tidak menyebalkan sebenarnya kau manis. Tapi kenyataannya kau itu sangat menyebalkan!"Cerca Boruto ceplas ceplos.

'Blush'

"Urusaii!"Bentak Sarada sambil mengebrak meja dan membuat Boruto kicep.

"KALIAN BERDUA APA TIDAK BISA TENANG HAH?!"Teriak penjaga perpustakaan pada Boruto dan Sarada.

"Maafkan kami."

"Hn."

"Ciih..Gara-gara kau, kita jadi dimarahi."

"Salah siapa yang mulai duluan?"

"Kau ini!" Geram Boruto.

"Sudahlah aku sudah lelah, cepat salin apa yang kukatakan kalau ingin cepat selesai."Ucap Sarada masih tetap mempertahankan ego ke-Uchiha-an miliknya.

"Ciih, menyebalkan sekali-ttebasa!" Gumam Boruto yang langsung menyalin apa yang Sarada katakan.

.

.

.

.

"Hm, Sarada."

"Hn?"

"Makasih ya buat bantuannya hari ini." Ucap Boruto dengan senyum lima jarinya – yang diwarisi oleh sang ayah – pada gadis yang ada disebelahnya.

"Hn, sama-sama."Ucap Sarada seperlunya tanpa memandang wajah Boruto. –ckckck dasar Tsundere :v #digebukin Sarada *aaampuuun–

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Aaah akhirnya sudah sampai! Aku pamit pulang dulu ya!"Seru Boruto yang langsung meninggalkan bingung kenapa Boruto langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

"Oh ternyata sudah sampai rumah ya?"Gumam Sarada yang melihat kesebelah bangunan rumah, kemudian melihat kembali kearah Boruto yang sudah menghilang di persimpangan itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!"Seru Boruto saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri, Boruto." Sahut suara lembut namun terdengar berat khas laki-laki.

'Jangan-jangan…' Batin Boruto yang mempercepat dia melepas alas kaki ninjanya dan berlari memasuki ruangan keluarga.

"Yoo, jagoan kecil Tou-chan sudah pulang rupanya." Ucap sang pria berambut kuning jabrik tipis dengan tiga guratan tipis di kedua pipinya tersenyum padanya.

"Tou-chan!Kapan kau pulang?" Ucap Boruto shock melihat ayahnya –Naruto– berada dirumah.

"Sebenarnya sudah satu jam yang lalu, tapi ternyata rumah sangat sepi sekali saat aku pulang." Ucap Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Memangnya Kaa-chan dan Hima kemana?"Tanya Boruto namun pengelihatannya teralihkan dengan sepucuk kertas yang berada di atas meja kecil disamping sofa dan mengambilnya.

_Notes : Boruto-kun, Kaa-chan dan Hima-chan kerumah Kakek dulu. Tolong jaga rumah ya. Oh satu lagi, kalau kau lapar, kau bisa menghangatkan kare yang sudah Kaa-chan siapkan untukmu. Salam sayang, Kaa-chan._

"Nah, sekarang Tou-chan hangatkan karenya dan kau pergilah mandi." Perintah Naruto.

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah-wah, Kaa-chan dan Himawari ternyata lama juga ya?" Keluh Naruto sambil melihat tayangan di tv. Naruto dan Boruto telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dan memutuskan untuk duduk bersantai diruang keluarga.

"Hm, Tou-chan?" Panggil Boruto.

"Ya?"Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap putranya.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Hm, bagaimana Tou-chan, Paman Sasuke, Bibi Sakura, dan Paman Kakashi bisa mengalahkan Dewa Chakra?" Tanya Boruto.

"Hm?Tumben kau menanyakan hal kau ada tugas dari Sensei-mu?"Tanya Naruto yang bingung karena tidak biasanya Boruto menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Hm."Jawab Boruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau sudah tau ceritanya melalui buku yang kau baca bukan?Tapi sepertinya tidak menceritakan keseluruhannya ya."Ucap Naruto sambil menerawang kembali ke masa lalu.

"Memangnya apa yang tidak diceritakan?"

"Ahahaha itu hal yang cukup memalukan kau sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tau."Ucap Naruto sambil menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.'Kalau Hinata-chan tau, aku bisa dihabisi olehnya.'Batin Naruto ngeri.

"Apa sih yang Tou-chan sembunyikan?Akan kuadukan pada Kaa-chan kalau Tou-chan makan ramen special edisi terbatas tanpa mengikuti aturan."Ancam Boruto membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Ba, bagaimana kau tau?!"

"Aku tak sengaja terbangun di tengah malam, dan melihat Tou-chan sedang memakan ramen yang Tou-chan saat itu bukan waktunya makan ramen."Jelas Boruto yang langsung membuat Naruto membeku ditempat.

"Ba, baiklah akan aku jangan bilang ke Kaa-chan kalau aku memakan ramen ya."

"Oke!"

.

.

.

"Aku langsung kearah kebangkitannya Kaguya ya. Karena saat Madara sudah menggunakan jutsu terkuat untuk menciptakan _Mugen Tsukuyomi_, jutsu yang membuat orang merasakan mimpi tiada akhir atau lebih tepatnya awal kebangkitan Kaguya sang Dewa Chakra, Kaguya bangkit disaat bersamaan." Ucap Naruto yang memulai ceritanya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya Kaguya itu bangkit, soalnya saat Sarada membacakan sejarahnya agak membingungkan?" Tanya Boruto.

"Tunggu dulu? Maksudmu Sarada? Anaknya Paman Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto kaget.

"Iya, memangnya siapa lagi?Lagian dia itu cukup menyebalkan, dingin sekali seperti kalau dia tidak seperti itu juga lebih baik, huh!"Keluh Boruto yang langsung mendapat tawa hambar dari Naruto.

'Hahahaha… kupikir mirip Sakura-chan, ternyata sifatnya malah mirip Sasuke-Teme.'Batin Naruto mengingat sifat kedua temannya itu dengan anak yang dilihatnya saat pembukaan akademi.

"Yah, kalau boleh jujur aku juga lupa bagaimana bisa tubuh Madara menjadi sosok perempuan yang ternyata adalah kau baca kembali cukup lupa karena banyak hal yang terjadi saat itu."

"Haaaah, Sarada juga sudah merangkum bagian itu tadi, walau agak membingungkan tapi aku cukup mengerti."Ucap Boruto sambil mencoba mengingat ucapan Sarada yang menurutnya seperti dongeng.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Tou-chan dan yang lainnya ketika Kaguya bangkit?" Tanya Boruto.

"Kami berempat berusaha menyegelnya seperti yang dikatakan oleh Rikkudo itu benar-benar sangat kuat karena dialah yang merupakan orang yang pertama kali memiliki aku, Sasuke, Sakura, dan guru Kakashi terlempar ke dimensi yang entah aku tidak itu benar-benar panas karena dibawahnya terdapat lahar itu kupikir itu genjutsu, tapi ternyata bukan."

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa selamat?"

"Yaaah aku ditolong oleh Sasuke saat badanku menginginkan menolong guru Kakashi dan Sakura serta tubuh Obito Uchiha saat itu. Namun Sasuke mengatakan _'Jika salah satu dari kita mati. Dunia akan kiamat. Kekuatan Yang darimu dan kekuatan Yin ku bisa bisa menyegel. Jika kita tak mampu.. Manusia akan musnah. Kita tak boleh mati apapun yang terjadi. Selama Mugen Tsukiyomi, Kakashi dan Sakura kebetulan berada di dekatmu, jadi itu alasannya. Apa kau paham?'_Yah walau aku mengerti perkataannya saat itu, tapi disaat seperti itu tetap saja tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya."Kata Naruto sambil mengingatnya. 'Bahkan saat di jembatan itu kau mengatakan kau tidak mengerti tubuhmu hanya bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk melindungiku, ya kan, Teme?' Batin Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu aku dan Sasuke melancarkan serangan namun semua berhasil itu tidak membuatku patah semangat. Dan pastinya kau tau kan sejarahnya? Kalau kuceritakan akan memakan waktu yang lama dan bukan hal ini yang ingin kuceritakan."Kata Naruto pada Boruto.

"Lalu bagian mana yang tidak diceritakan di sejarah?" Tanya Boruto.

"Nah disini yang tidak diceritakan di sejarah."Ujar Naruto sambil membuka Flashbacknya.

.

.

.

**Flashback mode on**

_Pertarungan Kaguya vs Naruto dan Sasuke kembali berlanjut. Zetsu Hitam yang sebelumnya merepotkan bagi Naruto juga Sasuke telah sepenuhnya kembali masuk kedalam tubuh Kaguya dan sosok hitam itu kini berada di lengan Ibunya_

"Teknik itu kan.."Ucap Sasuke mendengar strategi dari Naruto sebelumnya.

_"Ya, aku tahu." Tambahnya._

Lalu dengan penuh keyakinan, Naruto mulai bersiap berhadapan dengan Kaguya, "Sasuke dengarkan aku.." Ujar Naruto.

Sementara di sisi Kaguya, "Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kalian coba lakukan, tapi ibuku mampu menyerap jutsu.."Ucap Zetsu Hitam yang masih berada disekitaran lengan Kaguya."Jadi semua yang akan kalian lakukan sia-sia saja.."Tambahnya.

Mereka saling berhadapan di udara, di dimensi Kaguya yang seluruh daratan telah siap lahar panas, kapanpun siap membuat mereka hangus terbakar jika terjatuh.

Di sisi Kakashi dan yang lain, mereka tak dapat melakukan apapun, hanya mampu melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke melawan Kaguya.

_"Bagaimana ini..?"Ucap Kakashi yang masih berada digenggaman lengan chakra bunshin Naruto. Sakura pun demikian, "Sekarang mereka saling bertatapan.." Ucap Sakura_

Kondisi Obito juga masih sama seperti sebelumnya, ia masih tak sadarkan diri. Mereka aman dari tempat pertarungan temannya yang menghadapi Kaguya

"Aku mengerti.." Ucap Kakashi. 'Kekuatan yang bisa menyeretmu kedalam dimensi yang bukan Genjutsu' Pikirnya dalam hati. 'Level ini sungguh jauh berbeda, dia bagaikan..Dewa.'Tambah analisanya.

"Apa rencanamu untuk melawannya Naruto..?"Tanya Sakura pada bunshin Naruto didekatnya.

_"Ini mungkin yang terakhir kalinya..Tapi kita harus melakukan semua yang kita bisa." Jawab bunshin Naruto sambil menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di tubuh Obito, mencoba untuk memulihkannya. "Pada akhirnya inilah yang telah kita lakukan.." Ucapnya lagi_

"Uh.." terlihat tanda kesadaran di diri Obito, sepertinya pemulihan dari Naruto berhasil terhadapnya, hal itu memunculkan senyuman di wajah Naruto.

_._

_._

_.  
Kembali ke pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke melawan Kaguya._

_"Apa kau serius!?" Tanya Sasuke tentang apa yang diperintahkan Naruto. _

_"Kita tidak tahu sebelum kita mencobanya."Balas Naruto._

_"Aku telah berlatih jutsu ini lebih rahasia daripada Rasengan, ini patut dicoba!" Mendengar strategi dari rekannya itu, Sasuke hanya terdiam dan sepertinya setuju. _

_"Jika itu bisa membuka pertahanan lawan, aku rasa kita bisa coba.. Mata kiriku sudah siap.." Ucapnya, menatap Kaguya dengan mata Rinnegan miliknya_

_"Ayo maju!"_

_"Yeah!"Ucap mereka berdua, segel tangan pun diaktifkan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah teknik, memulai strategi menghadapi Kaguya._

"Amaterasu!"Serangan Sasuke hitam itu langsung membakar tubuh Kaguya tanpa ampun didepannya. Namun mudah ditebak, Kaguya dengan mudahnya menghilangkan api hitam tersebut dari tubuhnya, tapi saat itu terjadi Naruto telah bersiap tepat dihadapan Kaguya, melihat lawannya berada tepat didepannya, Kaguya sedikit terkejut

Sakura yang dari jauh melihat rekannya mulai bertarung, "Mereka mulai bergerak.."Ucapnya.

"Rasakan ini!" Teriak Naruto.

_Bofft! Bofft! Bofftt! Ternyata hanya bunshin biasa. Naruto memperbanyak dirinya dihadapan Kaguya, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan._

Dan ternyata.. Sebuah teknik legendaris, sebuah teknik terkuat ala Naruto muncul dihadapan Kaguya. "Sexy Reverse : Harem no Jutsu!" Bunshin-bunshin itu berubah menjadi lelaki tampan, tanpa busana, mencoba untuk merayu Kaguya tepat didepannya.

"..."Kaguya terdiam.

_"..."Sakura yang dari jauh melihat juga tercengang._

_"..."Kakashi dengan ekspresi aneh melihat hal itu._

_"..."Sasuke juga demikian._

"Sexy no Jutsu selalu bekerja dengan baik pada orang yang kuat!"Pikir Naruto dalam hatinya.

_"Bo..bodohhh! Kenapa kau malah memakai jutsu seperti ini! Mungkin itu bekerja pada kita, tapi tidak untuk dewa seperti dia..!" Sakura yang melihat itu nosebleed, sedikit protes tapi sepertinya menikmati, terlihat dari darah keluar dari hidungnya._

Bofftt! Bofftt! Bofftt! Para bunshin Naruto didepan Kaguya menghilang, Naruto tak mau melewatkan kesempatan itu. Ialangsung bergerak dengan memukul telak Kaguya yang hanya terdiam hingga terpental.

"_Apaaaa!Itu berhasil!" Pikir Sakura antara terpukau bercampur kaget, itulah ekspresi yang muncul diwajahnya._

_'Kau mungkin leluhur dari chakra atau apapun itu, tapi aku yakin kau belum pernah melihat jutsu ini sebelumnya.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati._

_"Ini adalah sejarah dari dunia Ninja, mengerti kau sialan!"Teriak Naruto yang semangatnya kembali._

_Sasuke juga tak mau melewatkan kesempatan itu, saat Kaguya masih terhempas, "Sekarang Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka berdua ingin cepat-cepat menyegel Kaguya_

_"Yeahhh" Naruto juga tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung bergerak ke dekat Kaguya yang masih terhempas, kini mereka berdua telah berada tepat disisi Kaguya, mencoba menyegel dengan kekuatan Rikudou yang ada di masing-masing tangannya._

_"Sangat tidak diduga-duga, aku tidak pernah membayangkan jutsu mesum Naruto bisa menyelematkan dunia.."Pikir Kakashi dari kejauhan melihat hal yang dilakukan Naruto."Apa kau.. Sedang melihat ini, Jiraiya.."Pkirnya lagi._

_"Ku percaya kalau Naruto adalah anak laki-laki dari ramalan yang akan menyelamatkan dunia, memikirkan cerita shinobi Konoha, kau pasti bilang belum melompati dia.."Itulah ucapan Jiraiya yang diingat Kakashi dulu. Saat itu mereka berdua membicarakan Naruto, "Dia mirip sekali dengan Minato.."Tambah Jiraiya saat itu._

**Flashback Off.**

.

.

.

.

"Naah begitulah sampai jutsu Mugen Tsukuyomi berhasil di hentikan yang ada di buku sama persis dengan aslinya."Naruto mengakhiri cerita singkatnya.

"Tidak ada di buku bukan?"Tambah Naruto membanggakan juga masih suka tertawa mengingat bagaimana jutsu itu berhasil dilakukan bahkan pada sosok yang seperti dewa itu.

"Hoaaaaaah Keren sekali Tou-chan!"Seru Boruto senang.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa menunjukkan Jutsu ini dong?"Tambah Boruto yang dengan bangganya berdiri dan menepuk dadanya.

"Jutsu apa itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lihat baik-baik ya Tou-chan."Seru Boruto sambil merapal sebuah segel di tangannya.

'Clek'

"Tadaima"

"Tadaimaaaaa…" Suara dua orang wanita dan gadis kecil, gadis kecil itu langsung buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah disusul sang Ibundanya.

"Boruto Sexy No Jutsu!"

Bofft! Kepulan asap putih tipis menyelimuti sosok yang sudah berubah menjadi gadis cantik berambut pirang tergerai dengan dua guratan tipis tanpa busana terpampang jelas di hadapan Naruto.

"..."Naruto terdiam cengo dengan darah yang mulai mengucur dari hidungnya.

"..."Hinata tercengang langsung menjatuhkan belanjaannya.

"…." Himawari langsung merasa pandangannya gelap karena matanya tertutup oleh tangan Hinata.

"Hohohoho aku hebat kan, Tou-chan?" Suara imut Boruto ala Sexy no Jutsu memecahkan keheningan dalam ruangan itu.

"He, hebat sekali Dattebayo!"Ujar Naruto dengan darah yang masih mengalir sambil mengajungkan jempolnya. Seketika itu juga kepulan asap putih menyelimuti sosok ala Sexy no Jutsu itu berubah menjadi sosok anak laki-laki kembali.

"Hehehehe…" Cengir Boruto bangga membuat ayahnya sukses terkesima dengan jutsu yang dia pelajari diam-diam.

"Naruto-kun!Boruto-kun!"Suara yang familiar namun cukup dingin menusuk indera pendengaran Naruto dan gerakan patah-patah mereka berdua menengok kearah sumber suara.

'Glek'

"Hi, Hinata-chan?"

"Ka, Kaa-chan?"

"Apa yang tadi kalian lakukan, hm?" Suara Hinata masih terdengar lembut dan tetap tersenyum manis, tapi tidak bagi Naruto dan Boruto. Senyuman wanita yang mereka cintai ini biasanya adalah sosok Angel berubah menjadi Devil seketika.

"E, etto, ano. Hinata-chan… Ta, tadi itu.." Naruto sudah kehilangan akalnya melihat sang istri dengan sosok yang mungkin masih terlihat seperti bidadari, namun auranya jangan ditanya deh.

"Ne~ Himawari-chan kau masuk ke kamar sekarang ya dan langsung tidur ya. Kaa-chan ada keperluan dengan Tou-chan dan Nii-chan ya."Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut pada putri kecilnya itu.

"Baik Kaa-chan." Ucap Himawari patuh walau dia bingung juga ada apa sebenarnya di rumah ini. Himawari langsung naik tangga dan menutup kamarnya.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Boruto sudah mati-matian memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari situasi genting ini. Hinata langsung menatap tajam kedua lelaki yang dicintainya ini dengan tatapan tajam. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin seperti ini, tapi ini urusan lain.

'Huwaaaaa…. _Kami-Sama_! Tolong diriku ini dari bidadari yang mendadak menjadi iblis' Raung Naruto dan Boruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

Suasana rumah tiba-tiba hening dengan aura mencekam. Naruto, Boruto, dan Hinata duduk bersimpuh di karpet yang ada di ruang keluarga rumah mereka.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Jadi bisakah kalian berdua menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi bukan?"Suara Hinata lembut namun sorot matanya tajam sekali, memecahkan keheningan diantara jadi ingat tatapan tajam Hinata mengingatkannya pada Hiashi, ayah Hinata saat niatnya untuk melamar Hinata.

'Kenapa Hinata tatapannya seperti Hiashi-san sih?Bagaimana ini-ttebayo!'Batin Naruto dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur dari menurut Naruto, lebih baik melawan Kaguya lagi deh dibanding menghadapi sosok Bidadari menjadi Iblis seketika._Poor Naruto :v_

"Boruto-kun?"

"I, iya Kaa-chan?"Tanya Boruto baru kali ini melihat Kaa-chan-nya se-horror ini. Ya aampuun!

"Darimana kau belajar jutsu itu, hm?"Tanya Hinata kalem, namun tetap auranya belum Boruto terasa kelu dan tidak bisa bersuara.

"…."

"Boruto-kun, jawab pertanyaan Kaa-chan." Ujar Hinata masih tetap sama, kalem namun mencekam.

"Be, belajar sendiri Kaa-chan."Cicit Boruto tidak, sebandel-bandel dirinya tidak pernah Kaa-chan tercintanya ini seseram ini.

"…."

"…"

"Haaaah, sekarang jawab pertanyaan Kaa-chan. Siapa yang kau tiru sehingga kau mempelajari jutsu itu?"Tanya Hinata sedikit mengurangi aura mencekam tidak tega menghinggapi dirinya yang membuat putranya seperti tidak mungkin putranya ini meniru tanpa sebab bukan? Mau ga mau cara ini dia lakukan.

"Sebenarnya…."

.

.

.

**Flashback beberapa bulan lalu.**

"_Tou-chan janji kalau hari ini akan mengajakku dan Himawari makan ramen di kedai Kakek harus mengingatkannya."Gumam Boruto sambil berjalan menuju ruangan Hokage._

'_Hahahahaha…..'_

'_Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, Konohamaru!' Sayup-sayup Boruto mendengar ada perbincangan didalam kantor ayahnya itu. Boruto mencoba mengintip dibalik pintu yang terbuka sedikit._

_Di lihatnya ada Nanadaime Hokage –ayahnya– dan Konohamaru-sensei. 'Sedang apa Konohamaru-sensei dengan Tou-chan?' Batin Boruto dan tetap mendengarkan perbincangan mereka._

"_Hahahahaha… Tidak kusangka sang pahlawan perang ninja ke empat kalah dengan tumpukan kertas?" Gelak tawa Konohamaru membahana dan membuat Naruto kesal._

"_Aku lebih baik melawan musuh terkuat seperti Kaguya lagi dibanding berurusan dengan semua dokumen disini."Ucap Naruto frustasi dengan tumpukan kertas yang tiada habisnya._

"_Mana aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini, aku harus menepati janjiku dengan Boruto dan Himawari untuk mentraktir mereka ramen di paman Teuchi."Lanjut Naruto sambil tetap memfokuskan dirinya dengan tumpukan kertas dihadapannya._

"_Memangnya Hinata-neesan kemana?" Tanya Konohamaru._

"_Dia sedang menemani adik iparku yang menjadi pacarmu itu untuk pertemuan keluarga Hyuuga."Kata Naruto sambil melihat kearah Kohai-nya itu._

'_Blush'_

"_Hahahahaha sekarang kau malah merona sendiri-ttebayo!"Tawa Naruto yang sukses menyudutkan Konohamaru. 'Satu sama hahahaha…' Pikir Naruto puas._

"_Urusaii!" Bentak Konohamaru yang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tawa Naruto makin mengeras dan membuat Konohamaru rasanya ingin membungkam mulut sang Hokage dengan Rasengan yang dia ajarkan padanya._

"_Haaaaah, tapi tega sekali Hinata-hime'ku meninggalkanku selama keluarga yang menyebalkan. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa memeluk tubuhnya di kasur. Haaaaaah~ Masak… masak sendiri. Makan… makan baju sendiri, Tidurku sendiri~" Naruto mendadak mellow sambil menyanyikan lagu dangdut yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini._

_Konohamaru dan Boruto –yang mengintip dibalik pintu kantor Hokage– hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah Nanadaime Hokage bisa mendadak mellow seperti itu._

'_Tidak kusangka Tou-chan bisa seperti itu.'Batin Boruto yang masih tidak percaya kalau ternyata ayahnya gampang mendadak mellow begitu. Namun masih tetap saja diteruskan acara mengintinya, langka bro untuk tetap melihat hahaha…_

"_Naruto-senpai, daripada mendadak mellow, kenapa kita ga coba jutsu 'itu'."Usul Konohamaru sambil memainkan kedua alisnya._

"_Jutsu 'itu'?Hoo, aku tau maksudmu. Ayo!" Seru Naruto bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Konohamaru._

_Dipengelihatan Boruto mereka saling melempar cengiran aneh menurutnya, namun Boruto tetap terdiam sambil tetap melihat kedalam._

"_Siap?"_

"_Siap-ttebayo!"_

"_Sexy no Jutsu!"Seru Naruto dan Konohamaru bersamaan. Bofft! Kepulan asap putih tipis menyelimuti kedua sosok yang sudah berubah menjadi gadis cantik berambut pirang kunsir dua dengan tiga guratan tipis di kedua pipinya dan satunya berambut coklat pendek cantik namun keduanya sama-sama tanpa busana, hanya pakaian dalam saja terpampang jelas dimata Boruto dan membuatnya tercengang akan keadaan didalam sana._

'_Ju, jurus macam apa itu?'Batin Boruto yang masih shock dan tanpa terasa darah mulai meluncur bebas dari hidungnya._

_Bofftt! Bofftt! Tiba-tiba langsung ruangan itu dipenuhi kepulan asap putih tipis dan memunculkan kedua sosok yang tadi sempat merubah wujudnya._

"_Aaaah, aku masih kalah sexy dengan wujud Naruto-senpai!"Rutuk Konohamaru kesal._

"_Tapi wujudmu jauh lebih baik dari terakhir ku melihatnya."Ucap Naruto ringan sambil menepuk pundak Kouhai-nya itu._

"_Kau tau, jutsu ini selalu bekerja dengan baik pada orang yang kuat! Bahkan saat melawan Kaguya –Dewa chakra- dengan versi Harem-nya ternyata mempan sekali hahahaha…" Tawa Naruto sambil mengingat saat dia mencoba versi lain miliknya._

"_Wooow hebat sekali!Lain waktu ajarkan aku jurus itu ya!" Seru Konohamaru semangat -Padahal sudah Jounin, tapi kenapa nistanya masih sama, ckckckck :v –_

"_Hahaha, tapi kau jangan ajarkan jutsu ini pada Boruto, aku bisa dibunuh Hinata-chan kalau dia menguasainya." Ucap Naruto merinding membayangkan sosok istrinya yang bagaikan Bidadari turun dari surga berubah menjadi Iblis yang menakutkan, hiiii~_

"_Baik, komandan!"_

"_Sepertinya aku harus pergi."Lanjut Konohamaru yang kembali dengan sikap dewasanya._

"_Baiklah, terimakasih atas kerjamu dan yah… menghiburkudengan jutsu tadi hahahaha."Ucap Naruto dengan sikap wibawanya. Konohamaru hanya menunduk hormat dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantor._

'_Gawat!Aku harus pergi dari sini!' Pikir Boruto yang langsung mengambil langkah seribu alias kabur dari sana._

"_Loh?Kenapa ada darah di dekat pintu?"Tanya Konohamaru sambil melihat darah yang berada di dekat pintu._

"_Hm?Sepertinya tadi aku merasakan chakra seseorang."Ucap Naruto yang merasakan chakra namun makin menipis._

"_Jangan-jangan dia melihat apa yang kita lakukan!"_

"_Sudahlah mungkin dia cuma melintas dan tidak sengaja melihat kita dan langsung pergi kan?"_

"_Ya, kau , aku permisi dulu."_

"_Ya."_

_._

_._

"_Hosh… Hosh… Untung aku tidak ketahuan-ttebasa!"Gumam Boruto sambil menyekat peluhnya._

"_Baiklah, aku akan mempelajari jutsu tadi dan akan kutunjukkan pada Tou-chan kalau aku bisa!"Ucap Boruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri._

**Flashback off**

.

.

"Jadi aku mempelajarinya dari perpustakaan, kukira tidak ada tapi ternyata ada."Ujar Boruto yang mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ja, jadi yang waktu itu?!" Ucap Naruto shock.

"Itu aku Tou-chan. Gomen ne…"

"Hmm, jadi begitu ~ Boruto-kun, kau tidak boleh lagi menggunakan jutsu itu itu terlarang karena kalau kau menggunakannya salah tempat, yang ada kau bisa terbunuh."Nasehat Hinata pada putranya.

"Tapi, Kaa-chan!Tou-chan saja berhasil menaklukkan musuh terkuatnya dengan jutsu kan juga mau-ttebasa!"

"Kalau Tou-chan'mu itu soal lain, Tou-chan itu membuka celah agar paman Sasuke bisa menyerangnya. Jadi kau paham kan sekarang? Jangan melakukan jutsu terlarang itu lagi ya." Senyum manis Hinata tersungging di hadapan bagi dirinya,senyuman itu merupakansenyuman yang sangat menakutkan!

"I, iya Kaa-chan."Ucap Boruto patuh, mending patuh dibanding lebih membuatnya marah. Kata Shikadai, ibu itu kalau marah sangat menyeramkan dan ternyata terbukti sekarang. Hiiii~

"Nah sekarang kau pergi itu kau cek kamar Himawari apakah dia sudah tidur atau belum ya." Perintah Hinata.

"Baik Kaa-chan." Boruto langsung melesat menaiki kamarnya dan melihat kamar adiknya yang berada di seberang kamarnya.

Boruto hanya mengacungkan jempolnya namun bisa Hinata lihat kalau Himawari sudah langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Hinata-chan."

"….."

"Hime….." Panggil Naruto ke Hinata yang tidak direspon oleh sang istri tercintanya.

"…"

"Ayolah maafkan tidak tau kalau Boruto bisa menguasai teknik itu. Sungguh Dattebayo!" Naruto sudah mulai pasrah dan mengacak rambutnya secara kasar, frustasi.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Hinata-hime."

"Aku kecewa, Naruto-kun."Akhirnya Hinata bersuara akhirnya bersuara, namun kata-katanya sangat menusuk Naruto sekali. Seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong, eh tapi dah malam deh, jadi tersambar petir di malam hari. Oh tak lupa sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga. Sakitnya tuh disini~.

"Hinata!Aku sungguh tidak mengajarkannya jutsu aku kalau waktu itu sungguh aku juga sudah mengatakan pada Konohamaru agar tidak mengajarkan jutsu itu padanya-ttebayo!"Naruto memelas pada tak pernah tega melihat wajah suami sehidup semati sampai ajal menjemput itu seperti ini, tapi kali ini tidak bisa di toleransi.

"Hmm, kau tidak akan menarik janjimu waktu itu bukan?" Tanya Hinata tanpa membalas perkataan Naruto padanya.

"Aku memang tak pernah menarik janjiku, karena itu jalan ninja 'Kita'!"Ujar Naruto mantap kearah hanya tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang memang biasanya berada di bibir tipisnya, bukan senyuman yang seperti itu membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Berarti…" Ucap Hinata sengaja yang mendengarnya hanya dagdigdug tidak karuan menunggu lanjutannya.

"Kau sudah berjanji bukan, bila melanggar peraturan yang kita buat dulu untuk tidak mengajarkan jutsu itu akan mendapat hukuman, dan kau siap mendapat hukuman bukan?"

"…"

"Jadi hukumanmu kali ini, Naruto-kun tidak boleh makan ramen buatanku, buatan paman Teuchi, ataupun instan selama DUA BULAN!" Lanjut Hinata dengan penekanan kata ' Dua bulan'.

"Ta, Tapi… Hi, Hinata-chan….."

"Tidak ada kata tapi-tapi' kau ketahuan, hukumannya ditambah sebulan ini mulai di detik ini juga."Kata Hinata langsung berdiri dan berjalan mengambil belanjaannya yang sempat dia letakkan sembarang karena insiden 'Jutsu Terlarang' itu dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menaruh seluruh barang belanjaanya.

Kalau dari sudut Naruto, jangan ditanya wajahnya sekarang sudah seperti dengan ramen yang merupakan belahan hatinya dari kecil oleh belahan jiwanya serasa tubuh tanpa nyawa, dan hidup tapi sudah mati.

"Hidup tanpa ramen, apalagi buatan Hinata-chan. Sakitnya tuh disini~ di dalam hatiku~ sakitnya tuh disini ~ pas kena hatiku~ sakitnya tuh disini~ melarangku makan ramen~" Gumam Naruto menyanyi sambil mencengkram dadanya dan mellow mendadak.

Hinata yang melihatnya dari arah dapur sebenarnya tidak akan pernah tega. Tapi ini caranya agar Naruto lebih waspada jika ingin menggunakan jutsu anehnya. Ckckck kasian sekali dirimu, Naruto :v

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Shino melihat lembaran kertas berada di mejanya.

"Hmm... Boruto mengerjakannya juga ya?" Gumamnya sambil tersenyum senang, ternyata muridnya yang paling bandel sama seperti ayahnya dulu mau mengerjakan tugas darinya. Tidak sia-sia hukumannya waktu itu membuat bocah itu jera.

Dibukanya lembaran-lembaran tugas Boruto untuk mengecek apakah benar tugas yang dia buat atau tidak. Tak lama dia menemukan sebuah tulisan seperti note dibawah rangkumannya.

_Note :_

_Untuk Shino-sensei, aku sudah mengerjakannya bukan? Oh ya, ternyata lebih baik kalo coba bertanya sama ayah. Dibuku sejarah cerita ini tidak menjelaskan padaku jutsu yang membuat pertama kalinya Kaguya lengah ketika melawan ayah. Kau tau dengan jutsu apa? Ayahku menggunakan jutsu Sexy Reverse : Harem no Jutsu. Bukankah itu keren?Seorang yang seperti dewa dikalahkan dengan jutsu juga sudah menguasai jutsu versi awalnya. Kalau kau mau lihat, nanti akan kutunjukkan padamu. Tapi jangan bilang sama ibuku kalau kau ingin melihatnya. Aku tidak mau menambah hukuman ayah dan juga bisa berimbas menjadi hukumanku. Jadi, kalo Shino-sensei mau akan kutunjukkan padamu._

"Ternyata dia bisa melakukan hal konyol disaat genting ya?Benar-benar Naruto pastinya aku tidak ingin melihat jutsu nista itu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong hukuman apa yang diberikan Hinata padanya ya? Sampai Boruto juga ikut takut?"Gumam Shino penasaran sambil membereskan buku-buku miliknya dan melangkah pergi untuk mengajar muri-murid di akademi.

Ne~ Shino, jangan kau tanyakan hukuman apa yang diterima Naruto. Karena hukumannya kali ini membuat sang Nanadaime Hokage menjadi zombie. Coba saja kita intip ke kantor Hokage.

.

.

"Naruto!Ini berkas misi-misi tingkat C yang harus kau tandatangani."Shikamaru sambil memberikan beberapa berkas di meja yang bisa dibilang bukan dalam kondisi baik mengambil lembar per lembar untuk mengcap dan menandatangani satu persatu.

Shikamaru pun jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

"Hng."

'Pasti terjadi sesuatu, akan kupinta Shikadai untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Boruto.'Pikir Shikamaru sambil memandang Naruto tetap mencap dan menandatangani semua dokumen yang ada di mejanya.

'Ramen, oh ramen-ku. Maafkan diriku tak bisa menikmatimu lagi~' Batin Naruto bersenandung mellow menerima nasibnya yang tidak bisa mencicipi makanan belahan hatinya.

.

.

Ternyata efek samping 'Jutsu Terlarang' ini se-begini aku sarankan kalian jangan menggunakannya ya. Itu akan sangat berbahaya bisa menyebabkan kontroversi hati, gagal jantung, bahkan bisa menyebabkan kematian. *plaaaak

.

.

.

.

~ Owari ~

.

.

Widya : yepeeee, Author yang masih tetap dengan keimutannya hadir kembali. Gimana-gimana para readers sekalian :3 apakah fic ini koplak atau somplak atau ancur sehingga aku harus menghapusnya?

Naruto : ANCUUR, BUANG FIC NISTA INI-TTEBAYOOO!

Widya : aku tidak menerima pendapatmu Naruto-nii :p

Naruto : keterlaluan sekali kau-ttebayo! Menyiksaku seperti ini?!

Widya : hooooo?! Memangnya aku menyiksamu ya? #muka like Angel

Naruto : #Inner Naruto : Bener yang dikata tutup kuali, author satu ini benar-benar paraaaaaah!

_Sementara itu di tempat dan dimensi lain…._

_Conan: Huaaachiiiii….._

_Ran : kenapa kau Conan-kun? _

_Conan : ti, tidak kok Ran-neechan. *inner 'sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku?'_

Back to Widya and Naruto…

.

.

Widya : Harusnya Naruto-nii bangga dong punya author yang sangat sayang Naruto-nii, buktinya aku sampai punya boneka Nii-chan waktu masih di season 1. Tiap malem kupeluk dan kusayang tau. :3

Naruto : aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib boneka itu. #merinding

Widya : huweeeee kejam kali Naruto-nii berkata begitu. Lihat ya, cerita ini **BELUM BERAKHIR!** Masih ada sedikit kata-kata lagi dan kuubah saja jadi cerita baru. Ceritanya memang sangat pendek dibanding ini, tapi masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini. Akan kubuat Naruto-nii jauh lebih NISTA disana! #mode devil

Naruto : 'Glek' Oh jangan ya, ini saja sudah parah apalagi yang lebih dari ini-ttebayo!

Widya : BUUUDOOOO :P salah sendiri ngeledekin. #hening sesaat

Widya : HEEEEEEE?! Harusnya aku tidak membocorkan 'Sequel' ini. Huaaaduuuuh. #panik kalang kabut

Naruto : ….. #sweatdrop

Widya : Aaah, kalo ga ada yang nanya sequel ga jadi buat deh. Hahahaha…

Naruto : *berdoa dalam hati : semoga ga ada yang minta. Aaaamiiin

Widya : Yooosssh, untuk para reader yang sudah mereview di dua fic-ku yaitu "**Watashi o shinrai suru yo ni anata ni kansha**" dan "**Tiga Matahari**" aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Ternyata aku disambut hangat oleh kalian ya. Ya aampun aku terharu #ingusan

Naruto : nih tisu #nyodorin tisu

Widya : makasih Naruto-nii

Widya : Yooosssh aku sebenarnya ingin balas komentar-komentar kalian yang tidak login disini. Semoga kalian membacanya ya, karena aku tidak tau cara menghubungi kalian. Bagi yang login, aku sudah member jawabannya ke kalian. Semoga saja kalian membaca fic-ku ini. :3

Widya : Naruto-nii, bantu bacakan dong #nyodorin kertas review

Widya : untuk **Guest** di fic pertama, terimakasih banyak ya sudah suka cerita ini. Aku terharu :')

Naruto : Haaaah, baiklah-ttebayo. Untuk **hqhqhq**(nama apa ini?) di fic pertama, yaaah, kalau aku pribadi aku memang suka bagian yang itu, setidaknya aku normal dibanding disini. Kalau kau baca fic ini, lebih baik suruh author ini menghapusnya. Ini sangat nista sekali sesuai dengan summarynya sendiri.

Widya : Naruto-nii #aura membunuh

Naruto : I, iya lanjut-lanjut yang ke dua. Masih tetap fic pertama. Untuk **nonggeng di tengah jalan** (nama macam apa ini?) aku setuju kalau fic itu bagus, sungguh. Dan makasih mendukungku dengan Hinata-chan. Aku terharu-ttebayo! Tapi kusarankan sepertinya untuk fic ini, lebih baik suruh author ini menghapusnya. Ini sangat nista sekali sesuai dengan summarynya sendiri.

Widya : Naruto-nii! Jangan mulai deh, sini aku yang mau bacakan juga! #narik kertas review

Widya : nah, sekarang untuk review di 'Tiga Matahari'. Untuk **Ares**, Arigatou sudah suka fic yang lalu. Untuk **Uzumaki**, waah maaf aku telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. aku lupa bagian Jiraiya. saat melihat komenanmu aku tersadar. maaf ya T.T dan untuk **Guest** (apakah ini orang yang sama ya?), waaah Arigatou ya, aku tidak yakin apakah fic ini sama bagusnya dengan fic yang lalu, tapi aku sudah berusaha semampuku kok. Kalau mau baca lagi milikku ini ya :D

Widya : oh ya untuk **nectarinia**, aku sudah membalasnya di blogmu ya. Naruto-nii, nih bacain lagi tapi yang benar ya. #nyodorin kertas lagi

Naruto : untuk **hqhqhq**(sepertinya sama nih orangnya?) terharu kah? Itu memang bagus, aku suka juga di fic itu. Tapi sekali lagi aku mengingatkan apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya ya. Ingat itu ya.

Widya : haaaah, Naruto-nii jangan jadi provokator napa sih? #muka bête

Widya : Untuk **Poseidon-sama** (namanya kayak dewa saja XD) , waaah Arigatou dewa-sama! Fic yang ini family juga kok dan ada humornya. Semoga kau mau membacanya ya :D

Naruto : aku baca dua sekaligus ya. Untuk **Anonim**, setuju kau mengatakan di fic lama, tapi mungkin tidak usah mengatakan hal serupa pada fic yang satu ini ya. Dan untuk **boboyboy kecepirit** (nama macam apa ini?), betul" apa nih? Aku tidak mengerti-ttebayo!

Widya : sama sih, tapi yang pasti masih ada sangkut pautnya sama sama isi ficnya. Dan makasih udah suka fic yang lalu. Semoga tetap bersedia membaca ficku ini ya.

Widya : berikutnya untuk **Guest** (apakah masih orang yang sama atau beda ya? Jadi bingung sendiri. . ), waaah kau mengajukan request ya? Waaah aku tidak tau ya apakah aku bisa membuat MinaKushi dengan BoruHima. Karena belum ada inspirasi apapun. Sekali lagi maaf ya ga bisa memenuhi requestmu T.T

Naruto : dan yang terakhir untuk **linna**, hahaha ini yang kusuka dari para penggemarku hahaha… #ketawa sendiri baca reviewnya

Widya : duh, malah ketawa. Linna-san, arigatou ya sudah suka fic-ku. Sama nih penantianku juga ga sia-sia, akhirnya Naruto bersanding sama Hinata dan punya 2 anak lucu-lucu. Tapi sebenarnya cerita 'Naruto' itu tidaklah dilihat dari pairingnya loh dan apakah kau baca curhatanku paling bawah bahwa 'Pair bukanlah segalanya?' karena menurutku Naruto berakhir dengan siapapun aku akan terima. Bahkan jika dia berakhir dengan Sasuke atau Jomblo seperti uhuk Kakashi-sensei uhuk dan uhuk Gay-sensei, aku akan terima. Aku tidak ingin berkoar-koar seperti para fans yang lainnya. Walau aku tidak munafik karena aku merupakan fans NaruHina dan SasuSaku yang merasakan pairing kesukaanku menjadi kenyataan, tapi aku tidak ingin seperti 'bocah' yang berkoar-koar dan menjatuhkan perasaan para fans yang berbeda pairing. Kita juga sebagai 'Fans Naruto' harus bisa menghargai ya, karena aku merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan saat pair kesukaan mereka tidaklah menjadi kenyataan . Dan untuk membuat lebih banyak chapter, kusarankan kau melihat **Bio**-ku. Soalnya kalau kubahas disini juga akan makin panjang saja ocehanku ini hahahaha.

Widya : yooooosssshaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga membacakan balasan review dari kalian semua :D Silakan review ya. Menerima flame asalkan ngeflame ceritanya dengan alasan yang jelas dan bisa memberi solusi, dan bukan ngeflame karakternya. Silakan readers yang terhormat meninggalkan review untukku :)

Widya : oh satu hal lagi, kalau yang minta sequelnya, aku akan mengerjakannya setelah UAS nanti ya. Soalnya aku lagi UAS di kuliahku. Doakan aku ya biar nilainya memuaskan. Sequelnya nanti tidaklah sepanjang ini, hanya menambahkan adegan saja. sampai jumpa semuanya ya. :D #langsung menghilang

Naruto : sebaiknya kalian tidak usah meminta sequelnya-ttebayoo!

.

.

Sign,

Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa


End file.
